


Inlaid Gold

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, basically jack kidnaps rhys and lays eggs in him, dragon!Jack, dubcon, prince!Rhys, thats the gist of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "Rhys tasted like fiercely guarded tenderness and the sweet of rosy honey sealed away for years and years, and it warms a fire in Jack’s greedy loins as he debates whether to tongue-fuck the kid now or wait and try to make Rhys feel the full force and stretch of his cock.His eyebrow quirked up as he noticed a twitch in his peripheral vision, his sharp eyes snaking up to see Rhys’ sweet little cock stiffening, the tiniest bead of pearly cum starting to swell at the tip. Jack snickered, his rumbling laugh vibrating through the young man’s loins as he kissed the skin next to Rhys’ balls.“Oh? What’s this? Don’t tell me, sugarplum….do mommy and daddy know about your dragon-fucking fantasy?” Rhy’s face flushed bright red, grimace scathing even as his cock twitched under Jack’s hot breath."-----In which Bratty Prince Rhys gets kidnapped and knocked up by a fearsome handsome dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a commission for PumpkinPillars c: I actually really like the idea of a dragon!Jack, it's perfect for him.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Jack had found the pretty little thing wandering in the woods, atop an elegant white horse and looking so deliciously _lost_. He was lanky and elegant, auburn hair curled against his pale neck, flowing turquoise and gold robes draped about his body like water. Best of all, was the young man’s right hand, shyly gripping at the horse’s reins. It glinted in the light filtering through the leaves, showing off the golden knuckles and the runes engraved into the plated back of the hand. Jack could _smell_ the magic on it, and it was making him salivate just as much as the sight of the lost little creature.

By his clothes, the young man was certainly of noble blood, if not _royal_. The plated hand with its intoxicating smell certainly spoke to a very wealthy, high-class upbringing. As did the cautious, meandering way in which he ambled his horse through the clearing.

His eyes flashed with fear every time a slight rustle sounded in the woods, scared as a rabbit. It was delightful to watch, and when he saw the young man lick his lips with a sweet little pink tongue, Jack resolved to have him as his own.

Not wanting to waste another moment lurking and watching, Jack exploded into his true form out of the underbrush, the scream of the his catch drowned out by the terrified whinny of his horse and Jack’s triumphant roars as tears the young man from atop his steed. His massive wings flap and flatten the grass and bushes of the small clearing as he takes off into the sky, leaving the tops of the trees behind him. The cries of his catch are distant, lost in the rush of the wing as Jack soars through the sky, claws keeping a tight grasp on the thrashing young man hanging below his bulk.  

Jack had a greedy fantasy building in his brain as he flew his struggling, screaming little cargo back to his mountainside lair. It had been a long while since he’d properly laid with a human, the dragon’s clear memory calling up the muscular form of a delightful young knight that he had ravished for days on end before draining the life from his body. He couldn’t wait to see this little morsel laid out underneath him, and once Jack was finished with him, that golden arm would look lovely resting limp and blood-splattered atop his hoard.

He cut through the sky like a fang through flesh, heading for the distant heather mountains shrouded in lingering fog. He beat his wings hard against the air, scales glimmering in the afternoon sun as he shot towards his lair, massive heart beating with adrenaline deep inside his chest.

His excitement at exploring his new prey cut the trip time in half, as Jack would usually fly at a languid pace, enjoying the view and perhaps tormenting groups of travelers or herds of livestock on his way. As the sun started to dip towards the horizon, Jack flew into the growing shadow of the mountain, skirting the tree-line until his sharp eyes found the deep blue entrance to his lair. It yawned into the side of the massive peak, flanked by ancient stone pillars mounted with torches of bright yellow fire that would burn long into the night. He landed on the rocky lip extending from the cavern, feet clattering against the stone as his fore-claws keep a solid grip on his prey. He can feel the poor thing shivering and shaking against his scaly palms, prompting the dragon to quickly amble down the vast tunnel ringed with torchlight to the main body of his lair.

The burning torches and massive, flaming chandelier hanging from the ceiling reflected light off the massive hoard dominating the room, making the gold glow like a warm sun and washing liquid comfort all the way down to Jack’s bones.

The dragon gingerly rested the little human down, laying him out over a softer spot of his treasure, where piles of silk and fine fur shielded his body from the sharp solid coins and spiny jewelry that comprised most of the piles.

Gods, that little thing looked just as precious splayed out over the heap of his hoard as Jack had imagined. His slim body, swathed in fluttering azure cloth, cut a soft curl against the glimmering bright of the mounds of treasure amassed over the vast floor of the dragon’s lair.

Jack quickly melted out of his dragon form, scales shedding into glimmering smoke behind him as he shrunk into a form perhaps more pleasing to the young prince’s eyes. As much as he loved the power and fear inherent in his massive dragon body, he also reveled in the sly, inky seduction he could command with his human form.

The remainder of his scales had wrapped about him like a cloak, clothing him in robes of gold and charcoal that exposed his smooth, tanned chest to the air. His wrists and neck were wreathed in jewelry, glimmering gold studded with obsidian and garnets that glint in the flickering torchlight lining the stone walls.

Thick, ribbed horns twisted from the top of his skull and swept back over his scalp, accentuating the striking profile of his long nose and chin. The horns themselves were cracked in bands, glimmering orange light shifting like lava in the crevasses. One blue eye twinkled like a cracked opal down at his catch, the other pearly white orb unseeing for now. The skin of his face was smooth and clear save for the glowing blue scar cutting in a violent V-shape over his features.

The rustle of his tail as it drags over the sleek cobblestone of the floor hisses throughout the echo of the chamber, prehensile end snapping up an errant strand of cord from the end of a random discarded tapestry cord. He didn’t want his little prize panicking and hurting itself trying to run away, did he?

He approached the young man he had deposited on his hoard, toothy smile building across his face as his catch struggled to right himself, to take in his surroundings and figure out what had happened to him. Jack expected his prey to roll over and show his belly like a doomed hare, transfixed in the eyes of the predator as he approached, binding cord curled up in his tail and vapor steaming from his teeth.  

However, despite Jack’s anticipation, the little thing let out an angry huff, propping himself up on both hands, before fixing him with the most petulant pout that Jack had ever seen, as if the dragon had merely scuffed up the boy’s shoes rather than kidnap him.  

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?” The young man spat, coins spilling down the side of the hoard as he struggles around, trying to gain traction on the unstable pile. Jack blinked, face blank with surprise as he watched the little creature fuss about.

“What I’ve…? Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve bagged myself a little prize. That would be uh. _You_.”

“Me? I am _nobody’s_ prize. I am the _prince_.”

Ah. So the little thing _was_ a prince. That explained the fancy arm, as well as the bitchy attitude.

“A prince, huh? Well, that only makes you more delicious.” Jack smirked, showing off more teeth and hoping _that_ would intimate the little prince into properly respecting his current position. Respect the fact that Jack could basically tear him apart and scatter his corpse over the mountainside.

But Rhys merely narrowed his eyes in indignation.

“Idiot! Did you stop to think for a moment just _who_ you were swiping up off his horse? You….you _monster_ , my parents will have your head mounted at the gates for this!” The prince pointed a stern finger in Jack’s direction, as if he were scolding a disobedient dog. Jack let out a terse laugh at that, tail swiping against the stone floor, sending some errant coins scattering.

“ _My_ head? Oh that’s rich. You’re my prisoner, honeycake, the little rabbit caught in the claws of the wolf. Struggle less, and I won’t have to rip your throat out.”

“You _wouldn’t_.”

“Maybe not, maybe I’d just slit your vocal cords so I wouldn’t have to listen to your _bitching_ ,” Jack snarled, smacking aside Rhys’ accusing finger, “next time I’ll pick a less _mouthy_ little cur to kidnap.”

“Crude thing…” Rhys hissed, kicking a shower of gold coins at Jack when the dragon skated closer. “Keep away! Don’t you curse me with your infernal touch!”

“ _Can it_ , will you princess?” Jack growled as he flipped Rhy over effortlessly, planting a firm paw against the middle of the prince’s back, keeping him in place as he looped the tapestry cord over Rhys’ crossed wrists. He pulled the knot tight, binding the young man’s arms behind his back, testing its strength with a long claw. Rhys struggled and shouted all the while, trying to kick back at the dragon in vain before Jack was turning him again on his back and pressing one heavy palm against the prince’s heaving chest.

“Get your claws off of me…let me go this i-instant!” Rhys huffed, though his wide eyes betrayed the growing helplessness that Jack knew must be gnawing at his resolve.

“Oooooh, sweet-tart, it’s cute you think you have any say in this…” Jack’s dark laughter echoed around the dense stone walls as he slides a clawed hand down his torso, tickling his already aroused excitement. He palmed his dick, smirking as it stiffened and pushed out from beneath his robes, the fabric parting like liquid as his member curls up towards his belly. His cock was thick, dark at the tapered tip and decorated with ridges running up and down the dorsal side. It was a handsome looking dick that he’s spent a fair amount of time with, and he just couldn’t wait to see the way it looked buried to the hilt in Rhys’ little body.

“No! Stop this at once, you monster!” Rhys let out an impressive little growl, for a human, but compared to Jack’s own dark laugh it was still nothing.

“Please, what are you going to do to stop it, babe? Go on. I dare ya.” Jack slipped out one long claw, drawing the tip over the front of the prince’s torso, watching with delight as Rhys’ belly and muscles twitched underneath the clingy silk.

“I….I…” The prince’s voice hitched pathetically in his throat, looking up at Jack with wide, limpid eyes that still held a bit of useless fight in them. Well, Jack would certainly have to take care of _that_ until the little thing knew his place.

Ignoring his fidgeting, Jack pulled the hem of Rhys’ robe up and over his hips, eyes glimmering as he exposed the prince’s bared privates to the world.

“You royals too good to wear anything under your robes? Makes it easier for me…” Jack snickered as he reached between the prince’s legs, long claws skating over tender, untouched flesh. His nail tickled between the young man’s asscheeks, grasping one soft globe in his claw before lifting Rhys’ rear up off of the hoard to get a better view.

Jack honestly _almost_ felt bad for the tight, pink little hole that greeted him when he spread apart the kid’s asscheeks, especially as his thick cock pulsed and dripped in arousal. Jack half-wondered if it would even fit, or if the kid would be too unbearably tight for Jack to have that much fun with. Oh well—if fucking the kid’s ass didn’t exactly work out, then _well_ —he still had a nice little mouth that could use some stuffing.

Smoke curled wickedly over Jack’s lips as he grasped Rhys’ tightly by the hips, kneeling between the boy’s legs, relishing in the feeling of his hoard spilling against his calves and tail. His tongue flicked out over his lips, twisting and lapping along Rhys’ inner thigh as he dipped his head between the prince’s legs, wanting to taste him before he properly defiled the little thing.

Rhys’ legs shook and the softest, sweetest little _ah_ whimpered from his mouth when Jack pressed the flat of his forked tongue against the delicate pink flesh of the prince’s hole, coating it in thick, draconic saliva.

Rhys tasted like fiercely guarded tenderness and the sweet of rosy honey sealed away for years and years, and it warms a fire in Jack’s greedy loins as he debates whether to tongue-fuck the kid now or wait and try to make Rhys feel the full force and stretch of his cock.  

His eyebrow quirked up as he noticed a twitch in his peripheral vision, his sharp eyes snaking up to see Rhys’ sweet little cock stiffening, the tiniest bead of pearly cum starting to swell at the tip. Jack snickered, his rumbling laugh vibrating through the young man’s loins as he kissed the skin next to Rhys’ balls.

“Oh? What’s this? Don’t tell me, sugarplum….do mommy and daddy know about your dragon-fucking fantasy?” Rhy’s face flushed bright red, grimace scathing even as his cock twitched under Jack’s hot breath.

“S-Shut up…I-I never thought that beasts like you could be….shut up…” he protested weakly, “I-I mean, I suppose if you want to have your way with me I….I might as well enjoy it…” He huffed, hips shifting towards Jack’s mouth as the dragon dared to flick his long tongue against the tip of Rhys’ cock, relishing in the small moan spilling from the prince’s lip as Jack lapped at the bubbling precum.

He pulled back, taking a quick glance between Rhys’ loosening, but still tight hole and the girth of his own cock curving to full hardness from between his robes. As much as he would love to make Rhys feel every agonizing inch of his cock, he’s starting to like the kid, and he’d prefer something inside of him _not_ tear or rupture and leave him without one sweet sassy little captive. So, fine, he’ll give the kid a little appetizer before they get on to the main course.

He was pretty generous for a dragon. Rhys should be kissing his claws for this.

Jack’s tongue flickered back down to Rhys’ hole, the forked tip quickly wiggling inside of the tight little pucker. The prince gasped, squirming and sending coins and jewelry cascading down the side of the hoard, the little clinking and clattering of his treasure in tandem with his prize’s aroused movement making Jack’s groin flutter in warmth.

He pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, running the delicate fork over the prince’s twitching insides, tasting woefully under-touched territory as he opens the young man up, covering his stretched hole in thick saliva before he slides out. Jack licked his lips, smirking at the sight of Rhys’ cock, fully erect and red at the tip, trembling with barely contained lust.

“Easy, honeycake, don’t go off just yet, not when the fun is just about to start.” Jack laughed, giving the prince’s thigh a pat as he straightens up and grabs ahold of Rhys’ legs, tugging them around his waist. His rucked up robes continued to expose more of his skin as Jack manhandled him, the dragon catching sight of curious blue marks against pale flesh, something he was certain he would explore later.

Right now, however, his dick was practically crying for a chance to be buried in Rhys’ hot, shuddering little hole.

He pressed his claws lightly into the meat of Rhys’ legs, loving the give of flesh lovingly raised and pampered behind royal walls, now his to explore and claim. His dick shuddered, dripping cum all over the rucked up robes around Rhys’ waist as he dragged it down over the prince’s stomach to position at the head at his hole. Jack’s pupils slitted with lust, misty breath boiling over his fangs as he squeezed Rhys’ thighs and began to press the head of his cock against the prince’s ass.

“C-Careful!” Rhys squeaked out, body tensing up as Jack started to push in, his thighs trying to twitch close even as Jack held them firmly apart. The dragon himself was tensing at the tightness, the vice of Rhys’ ass clenching around him as he sought to bury himself in that tempting warmth.

“You’re going to ruin my robes…” Rhys whined, wiggling his hands against the tapestry cords binding his wrists together behind his back. He arched his body upwards, clearly peeved at having his spine pushed down into the warm metallic edges of Jack’s hoard.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to bite you, kid,” Jack snarled, licking his tongue over his fangs as the head of his cock finally popped inside of Rhys, “why don’t you just sit back and take my cock like a good little human?”

“I _am_ , and that’s the problem…” The captive prince fussed, thighs trembling as he rutted back and forth against the member slowly pushing into him, “…it’s not my fault you’re packing a _tree limb_ in your pants.”

“C-cut the attitude, you little punk, or I’m going to fuck you in my _true_ form. You won’t have enough air left in you to keep bitching.” Jack grunted, punctuating his intent with a sharp thrust, burying half of his shaft inside of him.

“ _Nnngh…._ you wouldn’t…” Rhys panted, “won’t….won’t be much fun if you k-kill me….”

“Hmm. Guess you’re right.” Jack grunted as he eased the rest of his cock into Rhys, rubbing the young man’s cock between their bellies, trying to get the prince to relax enough to get the final fleshy knob of his cock inside of him. For the first time in his life he cursed his claws for their inability to properly fist the kids cock or finger-fuck without making his little prize bleed out. Thankfully, Rhys seemed to ease up enough for Jack to wedge the rest of his cock inside of him, his shrouded crotch finally pressed up against the prince’s tender backside.

The first couple of inches of thrusting were tight, Rhys’ body constricting around his cock and making it difficult for Jack to move and set up a proper rhythm. Jack grasped the young man’s hips in concentration as he rocked himself forward and back until he’d carved out a decent enough pace in Rhys’ ass. The prince’s body shifted and slide against the hoard, more coins and jewels flooding down the pile as Rhys scrambled for purchase against Jack’s thrusts.

“Ah…. _ah!_ ”

Jack felt flushed with feral pride at the combination of Rhys’ moans and the chatter of his treasure, the sounds satisfying his most base, draconic needs. It brought out feelings in the dragon that had long been rendered dormant, and as Jack fucked harder and faster into the young prince, he felt something changing, shifting, _heating_ up in his lower stomach. The sudden change in sensation caused a shudder in the dragon’s movements, Jack raising an eyebrow as he shot a dazed question at his crotch.

A startled hiss tore from his lips as he felt a torrent of fluid suddenly spurt from his cock, and for a moment Jack was offended that his own body had decided to come _so_ early, but to his surprise the heat and tension inside of him only continued to build.

The feeling now blooming in his loins called back a distant memory, something long-buried underneath his pursuit of riches and technology now unfurling like a burning rope within him. It made prickles of hot and cold shudder up his spine, making his tail writhe against the floor as his hips stuttered, halting flush against the prince’s ass.

Rhys gasped in the sudden stillness, head resting back against the hoard for a moment before he slowly craned his neck to look at Jack, fixing the dragon with a blushing, puzzled stare.

“W-What’s wrong…?” He asked, voice already husky from sex.

“W-well, uh….I… _oh_ …wasn’t really expecting this to happen…” Jack could feel sweat starting to bead on his brow, trickling down the side of his face. The movements in his lower stomach continued to twist, the long-forgotten yet familiar shapes pushing their way downwards towards the base of his cock. He bit his lip, claws tightening into Rhys’ hips as he felt the smooth, round shapes start to push out through his shaft, making it bulge out like peas in a pod. Rhys let out a shocked whine as the first object started to press against his already full hole, stretching him out even further.

“ _Nngh_ , what are you doing? What’s going on?” Rhys demanded as he grasped at Jack’s claws holding his waist, glaring down at where he and the dragon were joined. His eyes widened as he saw the large bulges working their way down Jack cock, a cry tearing through him when the first large lump was squeezed past his hole and pushed inside.

“Hhh….looks like you’re gonna become a mother, honeycake.” Jack hissed through his gritted fangs as the solid heat of the eggs pushed through his cock, relieved arousal flooding him every time one more was deposited inside of Rhys.

“S-Stop this! Stop this at once!” Rhys struggled to sound imperious as his insides were being pushed aside for the eggs sliding inside of him. He placed firm hands on his stomach, pressing down with both palms

“Oh, pumpkin…there’s no way to stop it once it starts,” Jack purred through a chuckle, hips thrusting forward as his loins continue throbbing with warmth. The eggs churned inside him as they began to squeeze out through his cock, the shapes bulging the shaft out as they stretched open Rhys’ hole. There was nothing quite as satisfying as hearing the bratty little prince’s breath hitch and hiccup as another egg shoved its way inside of him.

“Mmm, look at you, kiddo, not so slim and svelte anymore, huh? What would your parents say if they saw you all fat with my eggs?” Jack grinned with all his fangs as he traced his claws along the prince’s swollen belly, playing with the flesh, feeling as it plumps outwards with his offspring.

“ _Nnnh…_ no….this hurts…s-stop…” Rhys whimpered, crying out as Jack cruelly grasped his stomach, feeling the shapes of the eggs underneath his skin.

“Shhhh, sweetheart, no tears,” Jack cooed with false sympathy, licking the side of Rhys’ face with his long tongue, “there’s only a few more…. _dozen_ left…” He laughed harshly at Rhys’ pathetic whine of fear.

In reality, there was only four or five more eggs left in Jack’s clutch. He pushed them out in a rapid pace, the burning in his loins spurring him to get the rest of the brood out of him, sealing Rhys up with one more spurt of warm fluid that guided the remainder of the eggs firmly into Rhys’ body.

Jack braced one claw against Rhys’ chest, holding the limp prince as he propped him up and back against Jack’s chest. The prince let out a small whimper as he was forced to sit more fully on the knot sealing him and the dragon together, the pressure causing the tightly packed eggs in his middle to shift.

“Mmmm, not feeling so high and mighty now, huh kitten?” Jack laughed as he roughly cupped Rhys’ midsection, relishing in the kid’s pathetic, pained little whines.

“S- _Stoooop_ , I’m gonna pop…” Rhys whimpered, trying to shift away from Jack’s harsh palm as the dragon rubs his belly.

“No you’re not, sweetheart, not unless I decide to gut you for being a disobedient little thing and let my eggs nest in your entrails.” Jack teased as he flicked a claw against the prince’s distended middle, making Rhys cry out in pain.

As much as Jack would like to stay up later tormenting the poor, prissy little prince, the laying and sex had tired him out, especially after his long day of roaming the woods. His loins ached, and sleep was pulling at his brain. So he let Rhys off the hook for now.

He snipped the tapestry cord with his claws, letting Rhys’ hands loose. The prince sags over to his side, body shaking with deep breaths as his hands cup his swollen belly, eyes wide and teary with fear. His chest trembled with distressed cries as he was finally able to feel just how much Jack’s eggs had wrecked his body.  

“ _Ugh_ ….really? Look what you’ve done…you beast…” Rhys moaned petulantly, feeling the firm shapes underneath his fingers.

“Mmmm, you’re so nice and full, kitten. Really easy on the eyes.” Jack purred as he snaked atop his hoard, curling up around the gravid young man. He wrapped Rhys up in his arms, leaving the prince’s heavy belly unrestricted as he cuddled into his newfound little prize.

Jack had anticipated killing his little prize after sex, ripping that pretty arm off his body and mounting it against the wall, and yet _now_ the dragon was far more invested in seeing his little tart brought to term with his clutch, if the young man’s body could take it. One way or another, Jack was content to let this all play out, rather than cut it down before the young prince had a chance to blossom.

Rhys was apparently far too exhausted to struggle or complain much further, his body simply sagging in Jack’s embrace and giving into sleep before the dragon too slipped into pleasant dreams.

* * *

 

To his surprise, Jack found himself pleased that the little prince retained his fire after being subdued and bred by the dragon. As annoying as the prince’s sass had been at first, Jack now found himself largely amused by it, laughing out loud more than once at Rhys’ spunky complaints and entertaining, if fangless, insults.

Jack had had plenty of pretty little toys and baubles, and it was a nice change of pace to have one with more _personality_.

He had let Rhys explore his lair with relative freedom, only sealing off the entrance with a massive boulder whenever he left to hunt or fell asleep. It wasn’t as if the young man could go very far with his current, egg-laden carriage anyway, and though he was confident the prince couldn’t get far even if he did escape the lair, he didn’t want his precious boy to fall down the side of the mountain and hurt himself.

The prince complained nearly every time Jack lavished his affections on him lately, whining that he was far too large to have anything near Jack’s cock pushing inside of him. When the clutch had been smaller, Jack had dismissed him, but at this point Jack was inclined to agree with the young man’s concerns. His belly had grown considerably from when Jack had first laid his clutch in Rhys, the shapes of the eggs now showing softly through his skin where before they had only been tangible. So he’d largely let up on penetrative sex for the time being, merely rutting his cock against the prince’s soft cheeks, or relishing in his slick mouth on the occasion where Rhys was willing and eager to pleasure him in that fashion.

Jack spent the majority of his time hunting—either for new treasure to decorate his pretty prince and lavish hoard with, or for food to feed himself and the surprisingly ravenous prince. At the moment, he was sailing through the air back towards his lair, two large bucks caught limp in his claws as he eagerly anticipated seeing Rhys once more. The boy had been sleeping when he had left in the early dawn, curled up on the bed of furs and silks that Jack had made for him atop the warm shimmer of his hoard. He had pressed a couple of kisses to the young man’s tender face and his rounded, silk-swathed belly, but the whistle of the wind and the isolation of the forest hunt had left the dragon craving again for the touch of his companion.

He briefly set down his kill at the lip of his lair as he landed, roughly yanking the massive boulder he’d planted in front of the entrance to the side, before picking up the deer and ambling down the hall towards the main chamber. His heart flourished and bloomed with warmth as he retreated back into the welcoming belly of the carven and the glowing splendor of his hoard—with his little friend perched on top.

For the past month or so since he’d been trapped in Jack’s lair, Rhys had found plenty of ways to busy himself aside from cuddling the dragon or sating his carnal needs. Jack had observed that Rhys was quite the tinkerer, enjoying fixing up some of the old clocks or broken jewelry that Jack had spilling over his hoard.

The prince’s most recent project was a small music box that hadn’t worked since the day Jack had brought it—swiped from a wrecked royal caravan from a far off desert land—that Rhys had plucked from the hoard and set about fixing. He’d been working on the damn thing for days now and still hadn’t gotten it to work, but gods if he wasn’t going to brush off all of Jack’s advances to focus on it, leaving the dragon scowling and kicking his feet up in the air like a bored dog.

He was working on the music box now, as Jack made his way into the room proper, gazing intently at the opened lid as it let out weak, warped creaks. Jack trotted to Rhys’ side, letting his kills fall from his claws as he shrunk down into his humanoid form, grinning sharp bloodstained fangs as he swept closer to the young man. He could see into the open lid of the music box, where a tiny, ceramic figure of an angel was struggling to turn. Rhys looked up, fingers briefly halting the work he was doing with a small, makeshift bone tool.

“Venison _again_?” Rhys scowled as he looked over to the bloodied dear carcasses Jack had slapped against the floor of the lair. “If only you would scavenge from my father’s private livestock. It would upset him but at least I’d have something better to eat…”

“Hey kiddo, venison is _good_ eating. Besides, getting shot at by dear ol’ daddy’s guards wasn’t exactly something I was itching to do today.” Jack slinked past the two bucks, relaxing on the pile of treasure next to Rhys, the prince’s hands taking a now familiar spot atop Jack’s head, fingers scratching against his scalp and occasionally rubbing the base of his horns. A purr rumbled in Jack’s chest as he bumped up into Rhys’ hand.

“You’re just like the house cats at the palace…bringing me dead animals….wanting to be pet…” Rhys tutted as he stroked up and down Jack’s horns. A pleased grin curled over the dragon’s face, showing off the tips of his fangs.

“ ‘Cept I have a nice fat cock to fuck you with, sugarplum.”

“More like squish my insides around like jelly…” The prince sighed, setting aside the music box completely as he rested his palm against the curve of his stomach. Jack’s sharp ears could hear the soft tap of the eggs as they rustled inside of the prince.

“Speaking of…Is this going to be over soon?” Rhys hissed, one hand bracing against his swollen belly as he adjusted his seat, turning on his side to properly face Jack, “I’m tired….I’m as big as an ox…”

“In due time, honeycake. I’d say you’re…” Jack groped Rhys’ belly softly, the prince’s wince only making his grin widen. “Just about ripe, _ayup_.”

“S-Stop it…don’t you treat me like…like I’m some kind of fruit…” Rhys groaned, kicking out at Jack. The dragon merely laughed, shifting closer to Rhys’ as he nuzzled affectionately into the prince’s belly, which Rhys begrudgingly allowed.

The shapes of the eggs were standing out firmly in Rhys’ belly, so much larger than they had been when Jack had first fucked them into the prince’s body. The dragon let out a warbling purr, bristling with excitement.

It wouldn’t be long now before Rhys would lay his clutch.

* * *

 

It happened when Jack is out on one of his hunts.

Days previously, while he had been disguising himself in a local bazaar, he had heard word of a group of bandits who had uncovered a mine of Eridium ore in the Southern Hills. Curiosity piqued, he had left Rhys alone in the lair and flown miles to the alleged location, only to nearly be caught in some ramshackle rope trap. He’d been saved only by the shoddy craftsmanship, and while he had laid waste to the bandit compound and all those who had thought they could capture _him_ , he was still seething at his own foolishness as he beat back the wind towards his own lair.

He had been hoping to relax with his companion for the rest of the evening after his troubles, but when he pushes aside the rock and enters his cave his ears are greeted only by the sound of screaming. Fear bolts through Jack’s chest as he gallops down the tunnel into the main cavern, eyes wild in concern as fire brews in the back of his throat, ready to incinerate whatever is causing Rhys’ pain. His eyes sweep over the hoard until they narrow on the prince’s form. Rhys is thrashing about in his silken nest, legs spread and one hand clawing at his stomach as the other grips tightly into one of the blankets. Before Jack’s eyes Rhys’ hole widens, a gush of fluid dripping from the prince’s ass as something large and glimmering and black as night starts to crown through him.

_Oh_.

“I-It hurts! It _hurts_ , Jack, help please!” Rhys wailed, his voice bouncing off the warm walls of the lair. Tears coursed down the poor boy’s face as he futilely held his stomach, as if trying to force back the pain with his desperate fingers. Jack plummets out of his dragon form as he runs to Rhys’ side, clawed fingers grasping at one of prince’s hands. Fear and excitement twine in his chest as he looks down at his companion sobbing and twisting as he tries to push out the eggs inside of him.

“S-Shhh, pumpkin tart, it’s okay, just breath….just breath, okay?” Jack whispers, breathing deep and audible as he tries to get Rhys to do the same, to steady his hyperventilation and calm down. Rhys whimpers and leans into Jack’s touch as the dragon cards claws through his hair, before cupping his cheek in a warm palm.

“It hurts…it hurts so much…”

“I know it hurts, sugarplum. But you need to just relax and let ‘em come.” Jack purred, voice low as he pressed smoky lips against Rhys’ forehead, feeling how sweaty he was. His tail curled around Rhys’ thighs, helping them stay open as he encouraged the young prince to breath and push in rhythm with the contractions wracking through his body. Rhys blinked up at him

“I….It’s coming out…” He whispered, voice trembling on his lips. Jack gave his hand a firm squeeze, his hand moving from Rhys’ hand to his stomach, rubbing the stretched skin and pressing lightly when Rhys’ clenched his teeth and pushed with all his might. As Rhys’ muffled scream died away, Jack could hear the soft _thump_ of something landing in the nest. With his claw still firmly clenched around Rhys’ hand, Jack peered between the young prince’s legs to a see a large black shape nestled amidst the bright red of the bedding.

“One down, you can do it, just keep pushing…” Jack encouraged, excitement thrumming through his body as he watched his companion lay the clutch. He helped Rhys when the prince decided to move, sitting up to get a better position and use gravity to help the movement of the eggs.

Jack felt Rhys’ belly again once three eggs had been laid into the nest, touching the remaining shapes amidst the deflated flesh.

“Only a couple more, honeycake, c’mon, you can do it.” He growled as he massaged Rhys’ belly, trying to edge more of the eggs down and out of Rhys as the young prince pushed.

Soon, there was a fine clutch of eggs settled between Rhys’ legs, cradled softly in the damp silks. There were seven of them, around the size of Jack’s fist and jet black on first glance. But as Jack peered closer to inspect them, he could see scintillating specks of light glimmering on the surface—fiery golds and reds dancing in the flicker of the torches. He let out a breathy laugh, lifting the limp Rhys up in his arms to lavish him with affectionate kisses and show off what he had done. Pride gleamed in Jack’s chest as he saw his offspring, birthed by his precious companion, laying amongst the splendor of his hoard.

It was a dragon’s dream come true.


End file.
